My Story Of Memories Roxas Love Story
by Livluvdie101
Summary: This Story may change, so I may post a new beginning, please enjoy although I have not wrote all that much.This was first suppose to appear on , until nickelodeon took over... Damn you nickelodeon! So, I will type another page 2day or 2morro!
1. Intro!

So here is my first fanfic... I love to write but until my laptop is fixed and I don't have to continue typing on this computer which has the gayest keyboard ever, Im kinda gonna be slow. I'll get a profile pic for the person and may change the beginnning of the story. But don't worry, I have the story already planned out, so I will get moving. But this beginning might change, and I might not meet Roxas so soon...so yeah

Here's some info cause some of you might have transferred mainly to this site after quizilla was taken over by nickelodeon...yeah very gay...  
**I totally own this story. I completely have full rights to posting from .com**-**If some have noticed, my username is the same on that site as well so if you want proof, just message me from the Livluvdie101 on quizilla. Thank you and enjoy!**  


* * *

You stand in the infinite darkness that surrounds you. You can't hear any sounds; at least you don't think so… You call out if anyone is there but the darkness does not respond. (Well of course the darkness doesn't respond! It's darkness! Me: Well, yeah but it is just a saying… You're kind of like waiting for an answer…) you start to walk through the darkness, seeing shadows pass and then you realize how engulfed you are in it. You look for hope, but are mistaken to find any. You fall over and start to cry. Your emotions are bubbling, flowing to their peak ready to explode!... Until you hear footsteps… You immediately stop crying. The figure comes close enough to you, so now you can see its' face. A boy with blue eyes like Sapphires and blond hair as creamy and lemon colored as can be. He smiles at you and extends a hand. You glance at it, take one more look at his face, and grasp his hand the darkness soon to be fading, as light pours in and you feel more happiness than you have ever felt before.

Sorry, but that is all I have so far. Don't worry; it is going to get juicy!

Oh! And just to add this is to tell what the main character (and myself) look like (Me: Hey! It's the easiest way to get this done!)

Name: Rachelle (My name is Rachel. I don't want to have the same name as my character!)

Age: 15(No, I am not 15...)

Appearance: You are a brunette, with black streaks in your hair. You have pale skin (but not white, more of a creamy white) and can NOT, I REAPEAT NOT, get a tan (Me: I just wanted to include that...What? I couldn't get a tan if I lived on the sun, ok?) You have light brown eyes. On your neck is a birthmark, with Kingdom Hearts emblem and KH overlapping on top of it (more detail in story).

Clothes: W/ Sora (Me: Yes, he is going to be in the story, along with the rest of the kingdom hearts gang...with Kairi...): A short sleeve, plain white, zipper-up belly shirt. On the edges of the sleeves, is a blue lining (No lining at the waist of shirt!) Around your waist, is a black belt with black compartments and holder (for items and shit). A pair of plain white short shorts, zippered pockets on each side. One blue strip of material is hanging from each of your pant legs is hanging around each of your legs. You wear a golden locket with an "R" on it. You can't take it off because it is actually a real replica of your heart (more detail in the story). That is it for jewelry. You wear black sneakers.

Weapon: A Keyblade. It is golden and the handle is shaped like a hearts, a keychain with the letters "KH", and all fancy hangs from it. The blade is shaped like a heart turned sideways (the keychain attached to the handle, handle attached to the...pole part, that connected to the heart. The heart is not divided in half the long way, but horizontally...hoof, getting long).

Likes (These aren't all my likes as well...): Sora, light, fighting, acting tough, being smart, acting dumb, being quiet, sleeping and cheering up Goofy, Donald, and Sora

Dislikes (These aren't all my dislikes too): Sora (details in story), sometimes without privacy, jerks, bullies, darkness, being alone, too much happiness at the worst of times, goodbyes, and forgetting things like memories, to-dos and friends

That's it for now!


	2. It's the beginning of beginnings!

I dunno… I feel like skipping all the way to Kingdom Hearts 358/2 days… Sorry this beginning will probably come out cruddy… Ok readers, let us dive into my first fanfic! –I am so excited, I think I am just going to jump out of my seat! I will start out every fanfic with some commentary I have actually written from Microsoft word… So enjoy, get some popcorn or twizzlers, and enjoy the read!

Note: I decided I will narrate all the audio of the Kingdom Hearts Opening, along with a segment of what is happening in between the audio every now and then, so if readers don't want to bore themselves with my hopeless grasping for some kind of setting, just skip to the next section of the story!Oh and just to give you guys a laugh, I was watching Kingdom Hearts Walkthrough to begin this story, cuz I have never played KH1, and Sora is falling down through the sea until… The screen goes black and I jump out of my seat in fright. All I see on the screen is "CUT THE CRAP!" I am totally still in a daze and I watch as the maker of this walkthrough tells me that I should just go search it on youtube, and skips to right before the actual gameplay of deep dive! I totally started cracking up at this point, seeing how stupid I was… Anyways, enjoy! ALL THE SINGING WILL BE IN ""! k?

_I've been having these weird thoughts lately…_

_Like, is any of this for real or not?_

_Cue Music_

You can see Sora falling through the darkening shadows of the sea as the music speeds up… Right before the music is about to hit the highest amount of speediness, something happens…

_A flash of light and everything disappears._

"_Oh!"_

_Wait, where am I? Wasn't I just in the ocean?_

_I'm on the beach!_

"_Yeah,eah,eah…"_

Off in the distance, Riku stand with his back to Sora.

_Hey, it's Riku!_

_What is he doing here?_

The waves quickly turn around, the water starts to go out toward the sea.

"_You're giving me…"_

Sora jolts his head up to see what is happening to Riku.

_Oh no! Riku, you dunce!_

_The water is pulling in!_

"_Too many things…lately…"_

Riku turns his back from Sora, now staring into Sora's frightened eyes.

He extends his hand out toward Sora, in a gesture of needing help.

"_You're all I need…Oh wo…"_

_What are you doing Riku?_

_Can you not see the wave coming from behind you?_

Sora lunges toward his friend in desperate need to save him.

"_You smiled at me… And said, and said, and said…"_

The wave comes down to reveal the water above Sora's and Riku's head, seeming that they were pulled out to sea really far. But what puzzles Sora, is that Riku is still standing… Sora looks up toward Riku.

_What are you doing?_

_The water… I can't breathe… But Riku, how are you standing still?_

"_Don't get me wrong, I love you but does that mean I have to meet your father…"_

Riku extends a hand to Sora.

Sora wriggles and frantically tries to get to Riku, but the water's direction is pulling him backwards.

"_When we are older you'll understand what I meant when I said no…"_

Sora is hurtled backwards from Riku, as the sea becomes dark…

Until a red sky bathes the surface that is coming towards him fast…

"_I don't think life is quite that simple…"_

Sora's head bursts out from the sea, apparently he has drifted back towards the island and can stand again… He glances around himself until he sees a certain red head in the distance… He quickly waves to her to signal that he sees her…

_Wha-Where am I?_

_Kairi! The island! I must have dreamt that…_

_I guess I better go see Kairi… She probably thought I was dead or something… Seeing me drift on the water, sleeping like that…_

Sora quickly runs back to his friend, shrugging off the weird dream…

"_When you walk away, you don't hear me say, Please, Oh baby don't go… Simple and Clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight, It's hard to let it go…"_

Sora trots up to Kairi quickly and begins to feel his airway tightening. He leans over to catch his breath, quickly glancing up at Kairi, who giggles at his funniness. Until, Kairi stares up into the sky with an odd look on her face… Sora sees this, and looks toward the sky in curiosity. All that can be seen are falling stars from above, and what seems to be… Himself…

"_Hold me. Whatever lies beyond this morning is a little later on…"_

Sora stares at his impersonating seemingly clone and gasps. He begins to fall backwards into the sand and lapping waters until…

"_Regardless of warnings,_

_The future doesn't scare me at all,_

_Nothings like before!"_

"_Hold me…"_

The sand quickly turns into the dusk intrigued sky and Sora watches as Kairi disappears in a wave of ripples and before long… is gone, leaving the sunset and the beautiful sky, until the ocean welcoming him once more…

"_Whatever lies beyond this morning is a little later on._

_Regardless of warnings, the future doesn't scare me at all,_

_Nothings like before! OH!"_

_-Long Musically Instrumental solo w/out vocals-_

"_Yeah…"_

The sea echoes as darkness eludes Sora's sight. Sora flips and turns in the water as his eyes open slightly. His feet touch what seems to be the ground…

"_Oh…"_

Sora's eyes open fully. He stands to his normal posture and glances around himself… He takes a step and…

Birds from nowhere fly to the air above him, passing his shrouded face, a wind pushes the air to the skies… Sora looks above and onto the beautiful birds surrounding him… He stares off into the distance as the tile floor can now be fully seen…

—

Ok… So it sucks… I'll get better… I just hate going RIGHT by how the cut scenes and everything happens. And it was really boring to have to watch a small, like, ten second portion of the opening, then write, watch ten seconds, then write, watch ten seconds, then write, watch ten seconds, then write! So… I'll take an opinion from anyone who reads this. I'll ask you all where the story should start! Should I:

A) Start right where I left off in Kingdom hearts 1 and continue in order, KH Com, KH 358/2, and lastly KH2

B)Not continue KH1 and start at a different game, then go on from there

C)*Which is easiest for me since I don't HAVE KH1* Start on either KH 358/2 days or KH2

D)Just tell me your opinion on what I should do already!

And the weirdo one that I have to include because I don't want to write a story no one wants to read:

E)Drop the story altogether/put it on hold and do oneshots for now.

Any choice I get, other than E of course, I will finish off with BBS, ok? See u guys later!


End file.
